1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chest drainage system, and particularly to a chest drainage device for suctioning gases and liquids from the chest cavity of a patient. More specifically, the present invention relates to an apparatus for directly accessing a water seal chamber of the chest drainage device.
2. Prior Art
A chest drainage device is an apparatus for suctioning gases and liquids from the pleural cavity of patients. The pleural cavity lies within the rib cage above the diaphragm and is surrounded by the pleural membrane. The pleural cavity contains both lungs, which in their normal expanded state fill the pleural cavity. Several conditions and diseases such as interventional surgery, trauma, emphysema and various respiratory infections can cause build up of liquid and gases around the lungs in the intrapleural space. When this happens, it causes the lungs to collapse to a volume much less than that of the pleural cavity, thereby severely impairing the breathing functions of the patient. The lungs can be re-expanded to their normal state to fill the pleural cavity by draining the liquid and gases from the pleural cavity using a chest drainage device.
There are many kinds of chest drainage devices used to drain the pleural cavity of a patient. One kind of drainage device, sometimes referred to as a xe2x80x9cthree-bottlexe2x80x9d type, is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,363,626 to Bidwell et al. entitled xe2x80x9cUnderwater Drainage Apparatusxe2x80x9d. The xe2x80x9cthree-bottlexe2x80x9d type drainage device has three interconnecting chambers which comprise: (1) a collection chamber for collecting liquids and gases suctioned from the patient""s pleural cavity through a catheter; (2) an underwater seal chamber which communicates with the collection chamber and has a water seal which acts as a one way valve for passing gases collected from the patient""s pleural cavity to the atmosphere; and (3) a suction control chamber for limiting the maximum suction (or negative pressure) applied to the patient""s pleural cavity.
In operation, a source of vacuum is applied to the Bidwell et al. device such that the negative pressure generated in the collection chamber causes shed liquid and gases from the patient""s pleural cavity to collect inside the collection chamber. As the liquid and gases enter the collection chamber, the vacuum establishes a fluid pathway which causes the collected gases to pass from the collection chamber and through the water seal of the water seal chamber. Once through the water seal, the gases are evacuated from the drainage device through a vacuum port which is in communication with the water seal chamber.
Another kind of drainage device is the xe2x80x9cfour-bottle systemxe2x80x9d which includes the three chambers of the xe2x80x9cthree-bottle systemxe2x80x9d and adds a fourth chamber, referred to as a safety seal/manometer chamber. Unlike the three bottle system of the prior art, the manometer chamber provides an accurate indicia of the level of suction being applied to the pleural cavity being drained.
Other drainage devices utilize a waterless means, such as a mechanical regulator, to adjust the level of vacuum applied to the collection chamber of the device. Such xe2x80x9cdryxe2x80x9d drainage devices which employ a mechanical regulator may also include either a liquid-filled manometer or a dry manometer that does not require any liquid to operate. However, either type of xe2x80x9cdryxe2x80x9d drainage device must have either a water seal or a one way valve in order to prevent the reflux of evacuated gases back into the collection chamber.
Prior to operating drainage devices having a water seal, the user must first supply a predetermined amount of water inside the water seal chamber for establishing a water seal therein. For example, the AQUA-SEAL chest drainage device manufactured by Tyco Healthcare Group, LP of Mansfield, Massachusetts uses a funnel attached to an elastic hollow tubing having one end attached to the funnel and the other end connected to a vacuum port of the drainage device. In operation, the user occludes the tubing by kinking it and then fills the funnel with a water seal. Once the funnel is filled to a predetermined level, the user unkinks the tubing and allows the water seal to flow into the water seal chamber through the vacuum port of the drainage device. Although the above apparatus and method for supplying the water seal to the water seal chamber has proven adequate, it requires that vacuum being applied to the drainage device be interrupted which can cause an undesirable build up of liquids and gases in the patient""s intrapleural space. Further, the practitioner must supply a funnel and tube arrangement or other similar external device to provide the water seal to the water seal chamber.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a drainage device which provides an apparatus and method for easily and effectively supplying a water seal to the water seal chamber without interrupting vacuum being applied to the device. There is a further need in the art for a drainage device having a fill spout which provides direct access to the water seal chamber when supplying the water seal without having to use an external device to accomplish the same.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a drainage device having a fill spout for supplying a water seal to a water seal chamber.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a fill spout which directly communicates with the water seal chamber.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a fill spout that is configured to rest substantially flush against the body of the drainage device when the fill spout is placed in the closed position.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a fill spout that does not require an external arrangement in order to supply a liquid water seal to the water seal chamber.
Another further object of the present invention is to provide a fill spout that prevents the water seal from running along the underside of the fill spout when the water seal is being supplied to the water seal chamber.
Yet another further object of the present invention is to provide a fill spout that is configured to facilitate the direct entry of a water seal into the water seal chamber of a drainage device without interrupting vacuum being applied to the device.
Another further object of the present invention is to provide a fill spout that does not require an external device to access the water seal chamber.
In brief summary, the present invention overcomes and substantially alleviates the deficiencies present in the art by providing a fill spout for a drainage device which allows a water seal to be supplied directly to the water seal chamber.
Preferably, the drainage device comprises a unitary casing having a collection chamber for the collection of liquids and gases, a water seal chamber in communication with the collection chamber for preventing evacuated gases from reentering the collection chamber, and a mechanical regulator for regulating the degree of vacuum inside the drainage device. The collection chamber is in fluid flow communication with a patient""s pleural cavity through a catheter having one end disposed inside the patient and the other end attached to a collection port of the collection chamber. The water seal chamber defines a compartment having one end in communication with the collection chamber and the other end in communication with a source of vacuum. A water seal, preferably water, is disposed along the bottom of the water seal chamber. The water seal acts as a one-way barrier that prevents the reflux of evacuated gases back into the collection chamber during a sudden high negative pressure condition in the collection chamber, for example, when a patient takes a quick and deep inhalation. According to one aspect of the present invention, the water seal is supplied by using a fill spout which communicates directly with the water seal chamber and facilitates the entry of the water seal therein.
The fill spout of the present invention is adapted to rotatably engage an aperture formed in the casing of the drainage device and comprises a body having opposing top and bottom sides defining a distal end and a proximal end. The top side includes a funnel for facilitating the pouring of a liquid water seal into the water seal chamber, while the bottom side forms a rectangular-shaped recess which is exposed when the fill spout is placed in the closed position. The funnel comprises an opening at the proximal end of the body for inserting a water-filled container therethrough and a depending lip formed at the distal end for preventing the water seal from running along the bottom side of the funnel when pouring the water seal through the funnel. Moreover, the funnel further comprises opposing lateral sides which extend outwardly from the body of the fill spout with each lateral side having a stop formed along the edge thereof. The stop is adapted to abut the interior of the casing and prevents any further movement of the fill spout when it is placed in the open position by the user. The body further includes an integral tab having a rest that extends in the proximal direction and provides a means for grasping a portion of the body by a user when opening and closing the fill spout. To facilitate the pouring of the water seal into the funnel, the distal end of the tab forms an arcuate-shaped rest which is adapted to prop the container while the water seal is being poured into the water seal chamber. A groove type sealing surface for establishing a fluid tight seal with the recessed area of the fill spout formed around the aperture is provided about the entire periphery of the fill spout body. Finally, a hinge pin in the form of a slot is defined between the distal end of the body and the depending lip for pivoting the fill spout between open and closed positions relative to the aperture.
In assembly, the fill spout is mounted inside the aperture adjacent the water seal chamber such that the hinge pin rotatably engages the lower lip of the aperture and pivots the fill spout between open and closed positions. In the closed position, the bottom side of the fill spout is substantially flush with the casing and fluid flow communication is prevented through the aperture. When the user places the fill spout in the open position he or she simply grasps and pulls the tab outwardly which exposes the aperture. The user then places the container on the rest of the tab and pours a predetermined amount of water seal through the funnel and into the water seal chamber. Once the procedure is completed, the user closes the fill spout and the drainage device may be operated.
These and other objects of the present invention are realized in the preferred embodiment, described by way of example and not by way of limitation, which provides for a drainage device having a fill spout which permits the user to supply a water seal directly to the water seal chamber.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following more detailed description and drawings in which like elements of the invention are similarly numbered throughout.